Minus One - My First Fan-Fiction
by RedZobe
Summary: Remember, review and fav if you enjoyed. At long last, Minus One, my first fan fiction is complete. Please, take your time to read it. It may be short, have a few grammar errors, spelling mistakes and the story may not be to everyone's tastes. When one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders dies in a horrific accident, two of the members lives are changed for ever.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction. So please, no troll comments please.

"Were are we going?" asked Sweetiebelle.

"You'll see." Scootaloo replied.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were once again on another adventure to find there talents. The trio were walking in a dense forest on the outskirts of Ponyville. The tall trees blocked out a majority of the sunlight, the twigs snapped as they walked through the ever winding path of the forest. The birds chirped and whistled as they strolled along. Scootaloo spotted something in the distance and raised a hoof to stop Applebloom and Sweetiebelle, but Sweetiebelle was too busy looking at the trees, and collided into Applebloom. They both fell over in a puddle of mud.

"Watch were yer goin'!" Applebloom scolded, wiping off some mud.

"Sorry, Applebloom." Sweetiebelle apologised, cleaning herself up to.

"Look guys!" Scootaloo called "Over there; look!"

Applebloom and Sweetiebelle walked over to Scootaloo. The three spotted three old coaches up on the bank. Only the roof of the coaches could be seen, as the bank blocked out most of the view.

"C'mon guys, lets check it out!" Scootaloo shouted and galloped up the steep hill. Sweetiebelle and Applebloom followed in suite.

At last they arrived at the top of the bank and the full identity of the coach was revealed. There were two more coaches coupled up to it. They were all rusty, and the paintwork was beginning to chip off. Suggesting from there condition, they hadn't been used for a long time. A fence blocked anyway of them getting to the coaches.

"Hold on a sec guys, I'll try and find a way in!" Scootaloo chirped and walked up the fence.

Sweetiebelle observed the derelict coaches.

"It looks creepy just looking at them." Sweetiebelle said.

"Ah' agree to. Celestia knows what they were used for" Applebloom replied.

"Passenger trains, obviously. There not called coaches for no reason." Sweetiebelle said, rolling her eyes.

Applebloom spotted Scootaloo running back to them, with a grin on her face.

"I found a way in guys, follow me!" Scootaloo gleefully said and Applebloom and Sweetiebelle followed her.

They followed her to a broken section of the fence. There was a small hole. Scootaloo struggled through it and was soon on the other side.

"C'mon guys, what are you waitin' for" Scootaloo happily said.

"Scootaloo, Miss Cheerilee said that we shouldn't play on the railway, its dangerous and we could get hurt." Sweetiebelle firmly said.

"Well said, I'm not going in." Applebloom sternly said.

Scootaloo looked disappointed.

"There is not another train or anypony coming anytime soon. We'll just have a quick look, and then we'll leave, no one will notice."" Scootaloo said.

Applebloom and Sweetiebelle walked to a tree and had a small discussion. After that, they went back to Scootaloo, there minds made up.

"Just five minutes, and five minutes only." Sweetiebelle said.

Scootaloo jumped excitedly, buzzing her wings at the same time.

"Great! C'mon, lets go!" Scootaloo excitedly said and began running to the end coach. Applebloom and Sweetiebelle struggled through the hole in the fence and followed after her. They soon arrived at the first coach. Scootaloo climbed up and tried to open the door, but it was firmly shut. Scootaloo thought for a moment, and then came up with an idea.

"Is there anyone in the forest?" Scootaloo asked.

Applebloom looked into the forest. No one was there.

"All clear." Applebloom replied.

Scootaloo punched the window and it shattered to pieces. The sound of glass shattering echoed through the forest. Sweetiebelle froze on the spot and looked around to see if anyone had sawn them.

"It's OK Sweetiebelle, there ain't nopony round that can hear us." Applebloom comfortably said.

"I've changed my mind, I wanna go back on the other side." Sweetiebelle quickly said.

"But we agreed on five minutes. C'mon Sweetiebelle, look, there's no pony out there that can see us. And just think, we might, just might, get our cutie marks in exploration!" Scootaloo said.

Sweetiebelle thought for a moment.

"OK then." Sweetiebelle said "I'll stay."

"That's the spirit!" Applebloom said, patting her on the back.

Scootaloo quickly brushed off any sharp remaining pieces of the glass and jumped in the coach. She bucked at the door and it flung open, startling Applebloom and Sweetiebelle.

"Ha ha! Scared you!" Scootaloo laughed.

"Very funny." Applebloom grumbled.

Sweetiebelle and Applebloom climbed up the stairs and into the coach. Scootaloo closed the door and they looked down the coach. It was a mess. The wallpaper was peeling off, the information papers were on the floor, or ripped, tables were overturned or missing legs and a broken chair was in the corner.

"It looks dangerous." Sweetiebelle said.

Scootaloo ignored her and walked up the coach. Applebloom and Sweetiebelle followed. The floorboard creaked as the trio slowly walked down the coach. Sweetiebelle constantly looked at the window into the forest, always having the feeling that they were being followed.

They walked past broken pieces of tables, chairs and other stuff. At last, they reached the end of the coach. They went back the way they came and went to the second coach. Scootaloo repeated what she did to gain entry on the first coach and they entered the second coach.

"Is five minutes up already?" Applebloom said unnervingly.

"Stop panicking. No pony can see us." Scootaloo said calmly.

The second coach was in the same condition as the second, everything broken. They walked down the coach and reach the end of it. They left the coach and went to the third. Scootaloo broke the window and opened it from the inside. Applebloom and Sweetiebelle entered. This coach was different. The tables were flipped upside down, graffiti was on the walls, all the windows were smashed, the chairs were all over the place and this coach had a sense that the other hadn't. The sense of fear.

"Party coach or what?" Scootaloo sarcastically said, walking up the coach.

The three walked to the very end of the coach and came to the door on the right. On the right was the mainline, and trains here went as fast as 90 mph on this section.

"OK, we've seen them all, lets go." Applebloom said quickly.

"I wanna see the other side!" Scootaloo shouted. "We might find something interesting!"

"But you promised-" Applebloom was cut short by Scootaloo smashing down the door.

"I think we better go." Sweetiebelle said in a worried way.

"Well, you two stay there, and keep an eye out for anyone, OK?" Scootaloo said.

Applebloom and Sweetiebelle agreed. Scootaloo checked up the track, then checked on the down track.

"Here goes nothing!" Scootaloo said, and jumped out of the coach.

Scootaloo had no idea, that what she had done, would be the worst decision she would ever make, and her last one. What happened next happened very quickly, but it would scar Applebloom and Sweetiebelle for the rest of there lives.. As Scootaloo jumped, a train from the left sped past...and hit Scootaloo.


	2. Chapter 2

Applebloom sat at the table, playing with her glass of water. Applejack trotted into the dining room and noticed the depressed Applebloom. She walked over to her.

"You OK little sis'?" Applejack asked.

Applebloom looked at her and said nothing, then she started to cry. Applejack put a hoof around her for comfort.

"It's OK Applebloom. I know its a hard thing for you to be dealing with now" Applejack said quietly.

"She died in front of my own eyes! I could of saved her... I could of..." Applebloom weakly said before crying again.

Applebloom wiped some of the tears from her cheeks and got off the chair.

"I just...just...just need some time to myself." Applebloom hiccupped. She slowly walked up to her room.

Applejack sighed. Big Mac walked into the room.

"Still grieving?" Big Mac asked.

"Do you know what gets to me the most? That she...witnessed one of her own friends die before her. The thought of it is just..." Applejack began to softly cry. Big Mac walked to her and put a hoof round her.

"I know sis, I know." Big Mac said calmly. "All we can do is help Applebloom through this difficult time."

Applebloom lay on her bed weeping. She couldn't help but repeat the horrific events in her head. Every time she thought of it, she cried.

"Wh-why did it-t have to hap-pen? She hiccupped quietly, wiping off the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Applebloom tried to erase the event from her memory, but it just wasn't possible.

"Staying in my room isn't going to bring her back." She said quietly to herself.

Applebloom jumped of the bed and walked to the door. At the corner of her eye, she saw a picture. It was a picture of all three members of The Cutie Mark Crusaders. She got the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of them at her 10th birthday party. They were all posing and smiling in the picture. The moment Applebloom saw Scootaloo, she put the picture down and cried.

"She di-in't deserve th-h-is..." Applebloom sniffled.

Her door opened to reveal Applejack. Applebloom noticed marks on her face, as if she had been crying.

"Have you been crying?" Applebloom asked.

"Clearly you have" Applejack responded. "Do you want to come to the florist to get some flowers for Scoot's coffin?"

Applebloom nodded.

"I suppose." Applebloom sighed.

For some reason, Ponyville wasn't so cheerful today. Was it that the clouds were grey? Was it that Rainbow Dash had overslept again and forgot to clear them? Or... Applebloom tried not to think about Scootaloo. Applejack and Applebloom arrived at the florist.

"I wanna give Scootaloo the best flowers there is, sis'" Applebloom said.

"I will guarantee it sis'. I'll get her flowers that she'll never forget." Applejack happily said.

The bell rang as Applejack and Applebloom entered the florist.

"Wait here sis'" Applejack said.

Applejack walked to the desk and rang the bell.

"Sorry there! Coming!" shouted a voice from upstairs.

Mrs Crown trotted down the stairs and to the desk.

"Hello Applejack, what can I help you with today?"

Applejack looked at Applebloom, who was observing some roses.

"Can we discuss something? I don't want Applebloom to hear." Applejack whispered.

Mrs Crown looked confused

"Umm...ok then." She said, and took Applejack upstairs.

They went into Mrs Crown's bedroom, which was beautifully decorated with flowers off all sorts.

"What do you need to talk to me about? Fire away, I'm ready." Mrs Crown said, with a smile on her face.

"Well, it's about...well... did you hear about that filly's death?" Applejack nervously said.

Immediately the smile on Mrs Crowns face changed to a frown and her ears dropped.

"Oh yes. Tragic isn't it? I feel sorry for her family. Must be having a stress of a time dealing with it." Mrs Crown sadly said.

"Well...the thing is...well...Applebloom and Scootaloo were really good friends...and it just hurts me to know that she will never see her again." Applejack mournfully said.

Mrs Crown nervously pawed the floorboard. She didn't know what else to say. She looked at Applejack, where a small tear was forming.

"I'm...I'm sorry to hear that. Applebloom must be extremely upset." Mrs Crown sadly said.

"Yeah, she couldn't stop crying last night about her. I was shocked myself when I heard about the accident." Tears began to stream down Applejack's face "She was only 9 years old...why take such...such a young life away?"

Mrs Crown walked to Applejack and gave her a hug.

"It's OK hun'. There, there now. It was not your fault; these things happen, and I can understand how you feel." Mrs Crown calmly said.

Applejack soon calmed down and wiped away her tears.

"So sorry you had to see that. Now, what was I here to tell you about?" Applejack tapped her hoof, trying to remember. "Ah, yes. I need some of you're best flowers, for Scoots coffin."

"Indeed. Let's go back downstairs to have our self a look." Mrs Crown said as she opened the door. Applejack left the room first followed by Mrs Crown, who then closed the door and followed Applejack downstairs.

"You took your time! What were you talkin' about?" Applebloom asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about sis'." Applejack said and began browsing the flowers with Mrs Crown. Applebloom watched them look at different flowers.

"These one look good...no, these ones...those ones...no, no. That will never do...Oh, I can't decide!" Applejack grumbled.

"How about these ones?" Mrs Crown suggested, pulling out a basket of red roses, with the middle part coloured in yellow and white.

"What type of flowers are these? Never seen them before." Applejack asked.

"There Rainbow Flowers, or that's what I call them myself. I don't know either, but they sure do look pretty." Mrs Crown explained.

"Well, my decision is made. We will have those please." Applejack said.

"You know what, have them on the house. It's for a good cause." Mrs Crown.

Applejack was surprised. Mrs Crown didn't usually give free stuff. But she said nothing and thanked her.

"C'mon Applebloom, time we got these stored in time for the funeral." Applejack called.

Applebloom scurried after Applejack out the shop. As they walked back to Sweet Apple Acres, Applebloom spotted Sweetiebelle walking down the street, obviously looking down. Applejack spotter her to.

"You wanna hang out for a bit? I'll get these stored in time for the funeral." Applejack asked.

Applebloom nodded.

"OK then. See you later." Applejack said, and continued on her journey. Applebloom crossed over the road to greet Sweetiebelle.

"Hi Sweetiebelle. How you doing?" Applebloom asked.

"Oh, fine. You know, since what happened Saturday..." Sweetiebelle began to cry.

"Please, not here. Let's go somewhere... less crowded." Applebloom said and leaded Sweetiebelle down an alleyway.

"Don't hold back. Just let out, I know how you feel." Applebloom said.

Sweetiebelle started to cry again. She cried for about ten minutes, before she wiped the tears away and fixed her mane.

"I just...just can't believe what happened. She was such a loyal friend... " Sweetiebelle quietly said.

"If we hadn't of..of gone near that fence, she would be with us right now. She would be enjoying her life to the full potential...but that...that can't happen now..." Applebloom sadly said, tears streaming down her face

"And think of Rainbow Dash, I bet she's upset to!" Sweetiebelle suddenly realized.

Applebloom suddenly remembered to.

"Oh yes! I bet she is really sad to! We must find her and help her to, we must!" Applebloom determinately said.

Applebloom raced back to the main street and Sweetiebelle followed en suite. They looked all around Ponyville, but no sign of Rainbow Dash could been seen.

"Where is she?" Sweetiebelle said, confused.

"We must find her; Celestia knows how much this tragic even has hit her!" Applebloom shouted.

Applebloom ran to the outskirts of Ponyville, followed by Sweetiebelle. They finally entered the Evertree Forest. As usual, the forest was miserable and gloomy. But that didn't bother Applebloom and Sweetiebelle, they had a much bigger mission to attend to. After creeping round the forest for what felt like hours, Sweetiebelle spotted Rainbow Dash in the bushes. She was sitting near a tree, staring at like an empty void.


	3. Chapter 3

Applebloom could hear Rainbow Dash weeping quietly. She didn't know if she should go see her, or leave her be.

"Should we talk to her?" Sweetiebelle asked. "I think she is very upset."

"Of course! She is suffering like we are. It wouldn't be fair if we isolated her in that state!" Applebloom said.

"OK then. I'll just leave you two to talk." Sweetiebelle said, and walked back to the path.

Applebloom slowly walked up to Rainbow Dash, the weeping getting more audible as she got closer.

"Are you OK?" Applebloom asked.

Immediately Rainbow Dash shot up to her legs and wiped her tears away. She looked at Applebloom, her eyes were bloodshot and her mane was a mess. Applebloom thought for a moment Rainbow Dash had gone insane.

"Oh yes, yes I'm fine! Delirious you might say! Yes, perfectly fine!" Rainbow Dash quickly said, trying to hide her real emotions.

"We both know that isn't true." Applebloom truthfully said.

Rainbow Dash slowly slumped down and began to tear up. Applebloom crept up to her and tried to put a hoof round her, but Rainbow Dash withdrew it quickly. Applebloom backed off.

"She was so young...she was the only true idol that looked up to m- me... "

Rainbow Dash struggled to fight her emotions, but they got the better of her

"She told me, you know. She wanted to be just like me. She wanted to be the daring, sky diving and awesome pegasus I was... and to think that she will never achieve that dream is...is...-"

Rainbow Dash hid her face and cried her eyes out.

"Why wasn't I there? I could of saved here..."

"Dashie, don't blame yourself for this."Applebloom calmly said.

"I could of saved her...I COULD OF BUCKING...!"

Rainbow Dash leapt up and began punching the tree as hard as she could, leaving a dent every time her hoof impacted it. She screamed to the top of the lungs, crying at the same time. The entire event scared Applebloom, who hid in a bush.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she slowly collapsed to the ground in tears. Applebloom came out of her hiding place. She looked at the devastated Rainbow Dash. Applebloom began to cry also. She hated it when one of her friends were upset. She slowly cuddled up to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash put her wing round Applebloom to embrace her. The pair slowly wept as the sun went down.

Rarity was busy designing dresses for a customer, when Sweetiebelle entered the room.

"Oh, hello Sweetiebelle my darling! How was today?" Rarity asked.

Sweetiebelle walked over to Rarity and began crying. Rarity put down her pen and cuddled the upset Sweetiebelle.

"I hate to see everyone suffering because of Scootaloo's death. It just makes me want to cry even more." Sweetiebelle wept.

"I understand how you feel, darling, and I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. We all knew the three of you were really good friends." Rarity sadly.

"You don't understand!" Sweetiebelle angrily said, pushing Rarity away. Rarity was surprised.

"Darling, I do! I do understand!" Rarity said, trying to convince Sweetiebelle to change her mind.

"You don't! No one will understand me!" Sweetiebelle shouted.

Sweetiebelle galloped upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door. Rarity decided it was better to just leave her be, and she continued to design her customers dress. But she just couldn't, she couldn't leave Sweetiebelle in the state she was in. She put down her pen again and walked upstairs to Sweetiebelle's room.

"Darling? Please let me in, I want to talk to you." Rarity said, knocking the door.

"Just go away and leave me alone!" Sweetiebelle shouted from the other side.

Rarity slowly opened the door and peeked in. Sweetiebelle was sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out. Rarity walked to her and sat beside her.

"It's hard, isn't it? Knowing that someone you know and play with is no longer there." Rarity said, trying to engage a conversation. "Let me tell you a story that may make you feel less lonely."

Sweetiebelle looked up and listened.

"When I was a small filly, just like you, I had no friends at my school. Everyone laughed at me, and called me "stuck up" because I was rich. I always sat underneath the climbing frame, and played with my toy ponies, since no one wanted to talk or play with me. I never felt happy at school, and always told my mother I was ill when I wasn't. Well, she didn't fall for that easily." Sweetiebelle chuckled a bit "Then, one day, our teacher introduced a new student. Her name was Rose Blossom. Her parents had died in a fire and she was orphaned for three years until she was adopted and came to my school. As usual, I sat underneath the climbing frame with my toy ponies. Suddenly, one of the fillies grabbed one of my ponies and ran off with it. I pursued him, but I could not catch him. Suddenly, the new student came out of no where and pushed the pony to the ground. She grabbed the toy pony out of his hoof and gave it to me."

"This is yours, I presume?" She said.

"Yes indeed. Thank you for getting my pony back." I thanked.

"Say, I see you don't have anyone to play with? Wanna play with me?" She asked.

"Oh yes please!" I replied.

"And so for the rest of recess, me and her played Princesses and Alicorns. We played it everyday, and soon became firm friends. Then one day, it all changed. One day, I was at my desk, waiting for Rose Blossom to sit by me. But she didn't come in. Or the next day, or the day after that. One day, our teacher came in. She looked very down and upset. She sat in her chair and observed us. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Students. I have to inform you about something tragic that has happened." Our teacher started mournfully.

"I didn't understand what she meant. Was the school shutting down? Was it a studen-" Rarity coughed a little, trying to fight back her tears.

"You OK?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"I kept thinking of what had happened"

"It is with my deepest regrets to inform you that a student from this class passed away last night in the local hospital." My teacher said.

"My class mates looked at one another, horror written all over there faces. Some began to cry and cuddle each other. I looked over to Red Blossoms seat...and saw it was empty."

"No...please...Luna, please no..." I said to myself in a urgent way.

"That student was Red Blossom." My teacher said.

"I fainted as soon as I hear the victims name. I don't really remember much after that. I was rushed into the medical room, where I regained conscious"

"Are you OK?" asked the school medic.

"I looked up to her. Then I started to cry in her arms. She held me in an embrace for a long time." Rarity began sniffling.

"Rarity?" Sweetiebelle said, tugging on Rarity's mane.

"Oh, sorry Sweetiebelle." Rarity said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Sweetiebelle and Rarity remained silent for a few minutes, with only the sound of the tree swaying from outside.

"What happened after that?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Carried on with life. I'm sure that's what she would of wanted me to do." Rarity said. "Life will go on what ever happens."

"Thanks Rarity, I'll remember that." Sweetiebelle said and scurried out of her room.

Rarity watched Sweetiebelle leave the house, then she left Sweetiebelle's room. Rarity walked into her room and opened a draw. She produced a picture of her and Red Blossom together when they young.

"I will never forget you, Blossom." Rarity quietly said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning little ones." Miss Cheerliee said.

"Good morning Miss Cheerliee." The class responded.

"Now, I all know you've heard of...well, Saturday." Miss Cheerliee said.

Applebloom began to felt sick, the one thing she had to mention and it had to be Scootaloo's death.

"The funeral will be on Sunday at 11am, and Scootaloo's parents have invited us to the funeral. Since all of you knew her well, we will be going as a whole class." Mrs Cheerliee explained.

The classroom door suddenly opened to reveal Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who were arguing.

"I told you that path would get us lost!" Diamond Tiara whined.

"Oh shut up Diamond!" Silver Spoon grumbled.

"Girls, your late." Miss Cheerliee spoke firmly.

"Sorry Miss. Unfortunately, SOMEONE got us lost on the way here." Diamond Tiara sarcastically said.

"Hmmpt!" Silver Spoon exclaimed, and walked to her desk.

Soon everyone was seated and Miss Cheerliee continued.

"Well, as I was saying, we are all going to Scootaloos funeral tomorrow. Make sure you are at the schoolhouse half and hour before we go." Miss Cheerliee said.

"Who would want to go to that "blank flanks" funeral part anyway?" Diamond Tiara jeered.

Applebloom ignored her. She was just trying to trigger an reaction.

"Tiara, enough." Mrs Cheerliee said "Now, lets begin with basic mathematics. 4X7 equals?"

"I don't know Miss, this question is too easy." Diamond Tiara sniggered "How about a harder question?"

"What do you think then?" Miss Cheerliee asked.

"Like, for example; how much time would the driver have to react to a pony on the line?"

"TIARA-" Miss Cheerliee was interrupted by Applebloom.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO! KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR I WILL SHUT IT MYSELF!" Applebloom yelled.

"Ha! Like anypony cared for that loser!" Diamond Tiara laughed.

Applebloom flipped her desk and quickly walked to Diamond Tiara's desk.

"Applebloom, dont give her th-"

Miss Cheerliee didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Applebloom pushed Diamond Tiara off her chair and sent her falling to the floor. She then pinned her to ground and began punching Diamond Tiara with all her might. Diamond Tiara began to gain bruises and her nose began to bleed.

"Stop! Please! I'm sorry! Get off me!" Diamond Tiara protested as she was punched from left to right.

Miss Cheerliee ran over and grabbed Applebloom, who was kicking and screaming, trying to get back to Diamond Tiara.

"GET OFF ME!" Applebloom screamed as she was dragged out of the room.

Miss Cheerliee removed Applebloom from the room and let her go.

"Cant you see what she was doing Miss?!" Applebloom screamed.

"Yes, but-"

"BUT WHAT?! Do you think I would let that...that...MONSTER pick on her like that?!" Applebloom protested.

Applebloom slowly fell back towards the wall and hid herself in her forelegs and began to cry.

"Wait here, I'll sort out Tiara." Miss Cheerliee determinately said and walked back in the classroom.

Silver Spoon was wiping of the blood of Diamond Tiara's face. Miss Cheerliee entered the classroom. Silver Spoon raced back to her desk. Miss Cheerliee walked over to Diamond Tiara's desk and gave her a uncomfortable stare, which of course, made Diamond Tiara uneasy.

"How could you be so cold hearted!" Miss Cheerliee said loudly.

"It was just a jok-" Miss Cheerliee slammed her hoof on the desk, interrupting Diamond Tiara's speech.

"A JOKE?! DO YOU MAKING FUN OUT OF A DECEASED PONY IS A JOKE?!" Miss Cheerliee shouted.

Diamond Tiara said nothing.

" I hope you feel ashamed of yourself!" Miss Cheerliee angrily said. She walked back to the door and left the classroom to attend to Applebloom.

Everyone stared at Diamond Tiara in a disgusted way.

"How could you be so mean?" One filly said.

"Yeah, your the loser round here." Another said.

"You deserved that beating" Said another.

Diamond Tiara slumped down in her chair, her reputation in shreds.

Outside the classroom, Miss Cheerliee sat down by the weeping Applebloom.

"It's OK to be sad Applebloom. We all need to have a cry now and then." Miss Cheerliee said, trying to comfort her.

"It just...just...just thinking of it just makes me want to cry more!" Applebloom wept.

Miss Cheerliee held Applebloom close to her, trying to comfort her.

"I understand how you feel." Miss Cheerliee sympathetically said "I understand."

And so they sat there, embracing each other for what felt like an eternity.

The rest of the school day was OK. Diamond Tiara had been sent home for the comment and Applebloom was able to continue the day with no problems.

As Applebloom walked home, Silver Spoon scurried up beside her.

"Hey Applebloom." She said.

"Oh, so now you want to make more insults?" Applebloom said, walking quicker.

"No, not that. Please slow down so I can speak to you." Silver Spoon called.

Applebloom slowed to a stop and Silver Spoon walked beside her.

"You know earlier on? About that...umm...scrape?" Silver Spoon asked awkwardly.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Applebloom said with a sigh.

"Well the truth is...I don't wanna be Tiara's friend anymore. Not after what she said about Scootaloo. We may not of liked her, but she didn't deserve to die." Silver Spoon explained.

Applebloom looked at her, surprise written all over her face.

"You mean that?" Applebloom said.

"With all my heart." Silver Spoon repiled.

"Silver!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Applebloom and Silver Spoon turned there heads. It was Diamond Tiara, waiting impatiently for Silver Spoon.

"Why are you hanging out with "that" psycho?" Diamond Tiara said angrily.

"Hold on, I got this." Silver Spoon said to Applebloom.

Silver Spoon walked up to Diamond Tiara and stared at her.

"Well, you don't how much that "psycho" is going through now! She just lost one of her best friends and all you can do is insult her? You make me just wanna punch you in the face right now!" Silver Spoon said angrily.

Diamond Tiara just gave Silver Spoon a scum look.

"Go on then. I bet yo-" Silver Spoon slapped Diamond Tiara round the face. Applebloom stared in complete shock. Diamond Tiara looked at Silver Spoon, tears welling in her eyes.

"I...I thought we were...friends." Diamond Tiara slowly said.

"WAS." Silver Spoon said and walked back to Applebloom.

"Are you sure you meant all that?" Applebloom said to Silver Spoon.

"One hundred percent." Silver Spoon said.

And they both walked back to Ponyville, leaving Diamond Tiara standing in the middle of the path, holding her head, and feeling sorrow with guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

Sweetiebelle was sick that day, so she decided to skip school. Rarity walked into her room.

"You OK?" Rarity asked.

"Yes...I just need a lie down at the moment." Sweetiebelle whispered.

"OK." Rarity said, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sweetiebelle laid back and closed her eyes. All she wanted was for her misery to go away, and for everything to return to normal.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that she was on a grassy meadow and the sky was blue. Sweetiebelle looked around for anypony, but nopony could be seen.

"Where am I?" Sweetiebelle asked herself.

"In heaven." Came a familiar voice.

Sweetiebelle turned and saw Scootaloo standing behind her. Sweetiebelle was shocked in aghast. She went to hug her, but went straight through her.

"I'm only a fragment of your imagination. So you can never touch me" Scootaloo sadly said.

"Am I dead? Because you said I was in heaven." Sweetiebelle asked.

"Fortunately not. But I' am." Scootaloo sadly sad. "If I hadn't of gone through that fence..."

"Everyone make mistakes, even the most perfect ponies." Sweetiebelle comfortably said.

Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle looked at each other in silence, with only the summers wind blowing against them.

"So, hows Ponyville been coping without me?" Scootaloo asked.

"Not good. I heard today that Applebloom gave Diamond Tiara a right beating for insulting you." Sweetiebelle started.

"That stubborn mare! Oh well, at least she got what was coming to her." chuckled Scootaloo.

"Me and Applebloom haven't stopped grieving over you since you died in that horrific accident. But just to watch it..." Sweetiebelle began to tear up.

"Hey, hey, don't cry now. I'm here with you now." Scootaloo said, putting a hoof round Sweetiebelle.

"I..I don't kn-now how I-I'll co..ope with out yo-ou." Sweetiebelle said struggling to get the words.

"You will, I know it. Your a strong fighter and I know that." Scootaloo said, wiping some of Sweetiebelle's tears away. "I caused my own death, no one else did. I'm to blame."

"Don't say that! If me and Applebloom hadn't of gone over the fence, you would of come back over! It's our fault!" Sweetiebelle said with guilt.

"I would of explored the coaches anyway." Scootaloo said, trying to make Sweetiebelle less guilty. "It's my fault I died."

The sun began to slowly set in the distance, making both Sweetiebelle's and Scootaloo's shadows enlarge.

"Before you go, I need to tell you something." Scootaloo said.

"Yes?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Don't let my death loom over you for the rest of my life. Dragging up the past upsets the future. You and Applebloom are the best friends a filly could ask for. I may never get my Cutie Mark now I'm dead, but that doesn't matter to me now. Ignore what ever Diamond Tiara or that say to you; they are just jealous because they can never have good friends like me and Applebloom." Scootaloo said.

"I'll never forget you." Sweetiebelle said, holding back the tears.

Scootaloo suddenly began to slowly fade away.

"Scootaloo, where are you going?" Sweetiebelle asked in a worried way.

"The dream is ending. I must depart." Scootaloo said. "Just promise you'll never forget me?"

"I will never forget you, nopony will." Sweetiebelle said.

And as the sun slowly disappeared behind the hills, Scootaloo faded away. Sweetiebelle stood there, crying her eyes out.

When Sweetiebelle woke up again, she looked round her room. Her room was the same, and Scootaloo was still dead. She began to cry. Rarity entered the room and sat beside Sweetiebelle.

"You OK?" Rarity asked.

"Nothing will bring her back." Sweetiebelle cried.

"I know dear, I know." Rarity said, cuddling Sweetiebelle.

And so they sat there in embrace for a few minutes.

* * *

Applebloom was working on her homework when Applejack came to see her.

"I was thinking of visiting Scootaloo's parents house to see how they're coping?You coming?" Applejack asked.

"OK. It will be a distraction from this homework." Applebloom gleefully said.

Applebloom got down from her chair and followed Applejack out the door.

They soon arrived at Scootaloo's house. Applejack knocked the door, but there was no reply.

"Hello? Anypony home?" Applejack asked again.

No response.

"I think we should go." Applebloom said.

"Something fishy going on here." Applejack said.

She peered through the letter box in the door. But couldn't see anything.

"Let's just go." Applebloom said.

"Hold on." said Applejack said.

Applejack opened the door. She peered inside. It was completely dark.

"What in the hay?" Applejack said. "It as dark as a basement at midnight."

"I don't think we should go in." Applebloom said.

"Nonsense. We must find her parents." Applejack responded.

Applejack tried to find a light switch, but it was difficult to find anything in complete darkness. She soon felt something.

"Ah ha! Found it!" She cried, and switched it on.

When the lights came on, she wished they had stayed off. The corridor was an absolute mess. Books were all over the floor, the wallpaper had ripped off, as if it was done on purpose and the mirror was smashed. But what unnerved Applejack the most, was that something was the messages written in blood on the wall. Some said "I FAILED" "NO COMING BACK" "HELP ME" "CELESTIA PUNISHED HER".

"Oh my Celestia..." Applejack said horrified.

"Whats going on?" Applebloom said.

"Applebloom, wait outside, I won't be long." She said to Applebloom and closed the door behind her.

She slowly walked down the corridor, feeling weak. The light buzzed and the room had the sense of if someone had been murdered.

"Hello? Anypony?" Applejack said, trembling in fear.

She went into one of the rooms. She peeked inside, nothing. Suddenly she could hear weeping from the room next to her.

"Hello?" Applejack said.

She slowly entered the room. This room was the most horrific of all. Everything was smashed to smithereens, the floorboards were broken, there were more bloody messages were on the wall, and the shelves had fallen over. In the corner, she could see a pony sitting in the corner. Applejack stared at the pony for a few minutes, too scared to speak, let alone breath.

"Are you OK?" Applejack fearfully said.

The pony stood up and stared at her. She slowly walked out of the shadow, revealing the true nature of the pony. It was a female pony. Her eyes were bloodshot, bruises and cuts were all over her body, her mane was in a complete mess and she was breathing heavily.

"OK...OK..." The pony slowly said, as if she ran out of breath every time she spoke.

"You look in bad shape. We need to-" The pony jumped for Applejack and pinned her against the wall.

"DOES IT LOOK I'M OK?!" The pony yelled.

"Get of me!" Applejack said, trying to release her from her grasp.

"No one cares that my daughter died. No one cares. Am I the only one who gives a damn that she died?!" The pony yelled.

"They do! Everyone does!" Applejack said, finally pushing the pony away.

Applejack made a blot for the door, but the pony grabbed her and dragged her back into the room. Applejack kicked and screamed as she was dragged back into the room.

"What are you doing?!" Applejack protested.

"Move, and it will be the end of you." The pony said as she left the room.

Applejack didn't dare move. The pony came back in with some gasoline, and a box of matches. She began to pour it all round the living room. Applejack suddenly realised what she was about to do.

"Don't. What ever you do, do not strike one of those matches!" Applejack sternly said.

"My life is bucked beyond repair? So why shouldn't I? The pony said, with a demonic smile on her face.

She struck a match. Applejack stared in horror.

"Put it out now or we'll both be killed!" Applejack said.

The pony stared at Applejack for a few seconds.

"No." She said.

She dropped the match. In almost an instant, the entire room went up in flames. Applejack yelled as she got burnt and fell back towards the wall in pain. She could see the pony standing there, with the smile still on her face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Applejack screamed. "PUT IT OUT NOW!"

Suddenly, the pony poured gasoline over her body, and struck a match.

"NO! DON'T!" Applejack yelled.

But it was too late. The pony dropped the match on herself and she was engulfed in flames in less than a second. She fell to the floor, screaming in agony. This was her chance. Applejack crawled slowly out of the room, blocking the hitting flames with her hoof. She crawled out the room and shut the door behind her. She slowly limped back to the door. When suddenly the door behind her exploded and the flames rushed into the room. Applejack looked back and quickly made a mad dash to the door. She opened it and was back in the open. Applebloom rushed to Applejacks aid.

"Call 811, now!" Applejack said.

"Let's get you out of the fires way!" Applebloom shouted and dragged the weakened Applejack clear of the burning house. She quickly dialled 811 and went back to Applejack.

"It's gonna be OK sis'! Applebloom said, tears forming down her face.

Applebloom stared at the burning inferno. The smoke slowly poured out of the gaps and the fire began to escape via the windows. At last the fire cart arrived. In no time the fire ponies began to sort out there equipment.

"Stay clear of the house everypony!" Shouted a fire pony.

Suddenly, parts of the house began to fall off.

"Get back!" Shouted a fire pony to the other colleagues.

The all backed away as the house collapsed into its own footprint, only leaving a pile of fire burning wood.

"All clear! Now lets get this fire under control!" Shouted a fire pony.

Two fire ponies grabbed a hose and began putting out the fire. After ten minutes, the fire was out. Soon enough, a ambulance cart arrived to collect Applejack. They placed her on a stretcher and loaded her into the cart. Applebloom jumped in a sat by her sisters side.

"They'll look after you, I promise." Applebloom said as they set of to the hospital.

* * *

The machine beeped out Applejack's heart beats as she lay unconscious in her bed. Applebloom sat beside her.

"You'll be OK big sis'" Applebloom comfortably said "You'll be OK."

The nurse entered the ward and attended to Applejack.

"We need to take Applejack for a scan. Would you mind waiting in the waiting room?" The nurse said to Applebloom.

"OK." Applebloom said and left.

She sat down on a chair as she watched Applejack being carted into a room. Applebloom tapped her hoofs nervously,breathing heavily at the same time. Sweetiebelle suddenly came in and sat beside her.

"What's happened?" Sweetiebelle asked curiously.

"Mah' sisters been injured in that fire a few our's ago." Applebloom suddenly looked at her in horror. "What if Applejack dies to? What if she doesn't make it?! I can lose her-" Sweetiebelle hugged the weeping Applebloom.

"She will survive. She is a strong fighter, I promise." Sweetiebelle said, giving Applebloom a sigh of relief.

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal Applejack being wheeled back into the ward. Sweetiebelle and Applebloom followed her in. The nurse then spoke to Applebloom.

"We've given her a scan. She's only gained a few burns, but they should soon recover. Her hind legs are well, broken at the moment, so she will have to use a wheelchair for the time being. But other wise, she is OK." The nurse said.

Applebloom gave a huge sigh of relief, so did Sweetiebelle.

"I'll just...leave you to to talk OK?" The nurse said and went on her way.

Applejack began to cough and soon regained conscious.

"Where...where am I?" Applejack quietly said, slowly looking around the room.

"In the hospital sis'" Applebloom said. "For a moment, I thought I had lost you."

"You can't kill me off that easy, that's for sure." Applejack said with a smile.

"The thought of losing you and Scootaloo would break me. I don't think I would be able to live with myself." Applebloom said, starting to cry.

Applejack put her fore hoof round Applebloom and held her tight.

"It's OK. I'm here now. I'm never going to leave you, no matter what."

And as the machine continued to beep out Applejack's heart beats, they cuddled happily together, as big sisters do.


	6. Chapter 6 (Final)

The day of the funeral arrived at last. Rarity had crafted dresses for the funeral visitors and Applejack was preparing the refreshments for the visitors. Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash cleaned and prepared the coffin cart for Scootlaoo's coffin. The day was sunny and not a sky was in the cloud.

Miss Cheerliee and her class waited in the classroom for the carriage to start towards the grave yard. Among the group where Sweetiebelle and Applebloom.

"Do you think you'll cope?" Sweetiebelle asked Applebloom.

"I'll try. Can't promise anything." Applebloom said, looking anywhere except Sweetiebelle.

Miss Cheerliee stamped her hoof to gain the class attention. The class stopped chatting and looked at her.

"Now class, we shall be joining the funeral cart in a moment. Any one who wishes to stay behind, raise your hoof." Miss Cheerliee called.

No hooves went in the air.

"OK then. We set off as soon as the cart is visible." Miss Cheerliee said.

The class waited, and waited. At last, a group of familiar and unknown ponies wearing black and white suits turned the corner, followed by two stallions pulling the cart that contained the coffin. Spelled out on the widow in flowers read "MISSING YOU". The inside of the box which contained the coffin had flowers and cards all over it. Miss Cheerliee signalled her class to follow it. The class followed the cart quietly and respectably. Sweetiebelle and Applebloom tried not to look at the cart, trying to prevent either of them crying.

* * *

At long last, the cart and group arrived at the cemetery. The group was escorted into a nearby building while some ponies organised the coffin and other arrangements.

Inside the building, ponies were gossiping and talking, probably about Scootaloo, or other things. Miss Cheerliee told her group to stay together to prevent anyone getting lost. Twilight Sparkle spoke to Sweetiebelle.

"Where's Pinkie Pie? I would think she would be here." Sweetiebelle said confused.

"She decided to drop out last out the last minute." Twilight Sparkle replied. "I can't blame her though."

Applebloom looked out the window towards the gravestones. Two stallions were putting down there spades and two others were placing the coffin next to it. The message, card and flowers had been transferred from the box and placed next to the gravestone.

"Life changes so fast, that sometimes we just can't keep up." Applebloom said sadly to herself.

Sweetiebelle joined Applebloom.

"What they doing?" Sweetiebelle asked curiously.

"Probably sorting out the burial later." Applebloom said frowning.

"There you are, Applebloom and Sweetiebelle! I thought we had lost you for a moment!" Miss Cheerliee said.

"Oh, sorry Miss. We were just looking at what the stallions were doing." Sweetiebelle explained.

Miss Cheerliee looked at the window, and saw the stallions chatting.

"I see." Miss Cheerliee said.

Applebloom and Sweetiebelle followed Miss Cheerliee back to the group. Every pony was still gossiping and talking. At last, the vicar entered the room.

"Ms Applejack? Ready to head on with the burial?" The vicar called.

"Yes, vicar." Applejack said nodding.

"OK. Every pony follow me please." The vicar called.

Every pony followed the vicar to Scootaloo's site. The group formed in a half circle, with the vicar standing beside the gravestone. He got out his book and began to read.

"Ladies and gentlecolts, we are here to witness the burial of Isabella Scootlaoo, a much loved filly that everyone knew to the heart." The vicar started.

Some ponies began to form tears, a small drop even fell from Miss Cheerliees cheek. Two stallions slowly carried the coffin and put it down next to the hole. Two stallions placed a rope at each end of the coffin.

"She's ready to drop!" called one of the stallions.

A crane slowly dropped the coffin into the hole, trying not to damage it. Soon enough, the coffin was in the hole. The ropes were detached and the crane moved away. When everything went silent again, the vicar started reading again.

"A much loved filly she was. Her and two other fillies had adventures everyday, hoping that they would find there destiny's. But unfortunately, this cannot be said for Scootaloo." The vicar read.

A mare gave everyone flowers to throw on the coffin.

"If you may, one by one, place your flowers of blessing onto the coffin please." The vicar instructed.

One by one, every pony threw there flowers onto her coffin. As soon as everyone has participated, the vicar continued.

"We shall continue on to bury Scootaloo. Everyone repeat after me" The vicar said.

Every pony remained quiet. The vicar began.

"We therefore commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life." Every pony said as dirt was placed onto Scootaloo's grave, signalling the start of her burial.

"May every pony follow me back into the building please." The vicar said.

Every pony followed him back into the building. Soon enough, every pony began to gossip again.

"I'm happy that Scootaloo is now a peace." Sweetiebelle said cheerfully to Miss Cheerliee.

"Me to, and every pony else it to." Miss Cheerliee smiled.

Sweetiebelle and Miss Cheerliee embraced, knowing that from today, a new start would dawn.

* * *

Later that day, when the funeral was finished, and every pony had gone home, Applebloom strolled down the forest herself, Sweetiebelle and Scootaloo were last Sunday. In her mouth, she held a flower. Applebloom looked around as she strolled along. Everything was exactly the same as it was the day the came. She looked into the horizon and saw the three coaches roofs peeking out the bank. Applebloom scurried up the bank, back underneath the fence and looked at the coaches. They were in the same condition as the day they came; rotten, run down and beyond repair. Applebloom looked at the front of the first coach. A little ribbon blew in the wind. She grabbed it. It read "CRIME SCENE, DO NO-" The rest of the ribbon had been torn off. She let go of it and it began to blow again in the slow moving wind. She walked to the side of the coach that Scootaloo had jumped from. The door was still open and the buck mark was still there. Applebloom quickly jumped into the coach and placed the flower near the open door. She then sat down and stared at the open gap.

"Hi there Scootaloo." Applebloom started. "It's well... been a while since I've had the chance to talk to you. We've buried you today at the cemetery; every pony was grieving over you, especially me; but I didn't show it. I couldn't let any pony see me upset, thinking there was something wrong with me."

Applebloom paused for a moment, trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh, sorry for that. Now where was I? Oh yes. I've never been myself since, you know, what happened at this exact sp-" Applebloom was interrupted by a speeding train. The train was going in the same direction as the one that hit Scootaloo. When it had passed, Applebloom continued.

"I'm gonna guess your not a fan of trains anymore." Applebloom chuckled, trying to put some humour into the conversation. "I will never forget you. You were the best friend a pony could have, and for that...I will be eternally grateful. I swear to you Scoot's, we WILL get our cuite marks, no matter how long it will take, and no matter what they are. And we will get them for us...and for you. You will never be forgotten, I will make sure of it." The tears began to stream down her face as she spoke.

Applebloom got up and jumped out of the coach and looked back at the coach.

"Goodbye Scootaloo." Applebloom finally said.

And by saying farewell, she could finally let go.

THE END


End file.
